


Do You Know What You're Doing?

by Marimimi14



Series: Markson drabbles [5]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Cooking, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Mark had a long day at school and can't wait to relax at home. If only he knew his home wasn't always a calm environment.





	

Mark had a long day at school and he just wanted to go back in his apartment, sit on his couch and not move for the next hours.

 

The walk between campus and his apartment wasn’t that long and he was relived that soon enough he could put his thoughts in actions.

  
He opened the door to the sound of loud clatter coming from the kitchen. Mark sighed. What was Jackson up to. Normally, he would probably laugh at the thought of his boyfriend/roommate’s antics but not today. He was far to tired to deal with this stuff.

  
Mark took off his jacket and hung it up in the closet. He discarded his shows, taking his time. He wasn’t in a hurry to go see what happened in the kitchen. Mark walked in the living room, throwing a glance at the couch, his plan not far at the back of his head. Mark threw his school bag next to the couch while making it a silence promise. He would come back and watch a movie.

  
Mark made his way toward the kitchen. The closer he got the louder it was. Almost as if Jackson was hitting on pots with a spoon. The smell was another thing that hit Mark. It wasn’t smelling bad but it was still surprising. Jackson didn’t cook. To put it nicely, Jackson didn’t know how to cook. Even on days when he finished classes before Mark he waited for the oldest to come back. Luckily Mark was better in the kitchen and they weren’t doomed or obligated to eat take out every day.

  
Mark finally took a glance in the room where the commotion was happening. The sight in front of him was unusual. Jackson was in front of the stove, busying himself with different pots and pans. Surprisingly, it didn’t seem to burn. Mark caught a glance of Jackson face when he turned to took some ingredients from the fridge. His brows were frowned in concentration and he looked overwhelmed by the situation.

  
Mark smiled lovingly at Jackson. His boyfriend didn’t even saw him. He was so concentrated on his task.

  
“Shit.” Jackson cursed troughs gritted teeth when he dropped his spoon on the ground.

  
“Do you know what you’re doing.” Mark asked in amusement when Jackson bent to pick up his utensil.

  
Jackson jumped at the sound of Mark’s voice. He stood up and stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Mark smiled softly at Jackson taking a steep in the kitchen.

  
“What kind of question is that? You know me! I never know what I’m doing!” Jackson exclaimed passing his hands in his hair quickly.

  
Mark let out a small laughed at Jackson’s answer. It was kind of true. Most of the time Jackson didn’t know what he was doing. But what he lacked in knowledge he made it up in confidence. Even when he was trying something new, Jackson believed in himself and everything worked out in the end. Jackson had been the one to ask Mark to go out with him for the first time. He had been the one to suggest they moved in together. Jackson was always the one to take the lead and bring them in new situations. That was one of the reason that Mark loved him.

  
“Hum… right. What are you doing anyway?” Mark asked Jackson closing the space between them and wrapping his arms around his waist.

  
Jackson let out a breath, relaxing in Mark’s arms. He put his head in the space between Mark’s neck and shoulder, closing his eyes.

  
“I just wanted to do something nice for you. You’ve been stress a lot lately with exams and classes. I wanted to help you and make dinner for once.” Jackson explained, his eyes still closed.

  
“Thank you. Really Jackson, I appreciated your efforts.” Mark said before kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. “What about I help you finish cooking, we’ll eat a nice dinner and after we watch a movie.”

  
“That would be great.” Jackson said letting go of Mark and turning back to the stove.

  
Mark almost laughed when he saw what Jackson was making. But he didn’t. He didn’t want to hurt his feelings. It was spaghetti, the thing that gave Jackson so much trouble was freaking spaghetti.

  
Mark and Jackson finished their dish and ate together. Mark could finally forget his long day. Thanks to Jackson who was making him laugh with his crazy stories. That was another reason he loved Jackson. He was always able to cheer him up.

  
Once the dinner was over, they did the dishes. Fighting playfully with soap. It was a nice little bubble they lived in.

  
After everything was clean up, Mark could keep his promise to the couch as he sat on it. Jackson sat right next to him. So, close he was almost on his lap. Mark put his arm around Jackson’s shoulders, pulling him even closer against him. They watched some dumb comedy, Mark’s heart beating a little faster every time he heard Jackson’s laugh.

  
“Thank you for tonight Jacks. I loved it and more important I love you.” Mark whispered in Jackson’s hear before kissing him softly.

  
Jackson responded to the kiss, but keeping it slow and loving. When their lips separated, Jackson stared in Mark’s eyes.

  
“You’re welcome babe. But next time I think I’ll wait for you. I love you and I want to do romantic things for you but let’s be honest I’m no cook.” Jackson said with a wide grin.

  
“Right.” Mark said with a laugh. “But that’s why I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :) This is my fifth story on the site. I hope you enjoy it. There's probably errors and typos. English isn't my fisrt language so I apologize :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
